The present invention relates to a wheel for rail vehicles, and more particularly to a vibration-damped wheel for rail vehicles.
A wheel of this general type is already known. It includes resonance absorbers which are secured via screw bolts on a ring which in turn is shrink-fitted into an annular recess of the wheel. This manner of connecting the resonance absorbers to the wheel has the advantage that the wheel need not be weakened by mounting holes. On the other hand, it can be used only with wheels which are either not subject to braking or are braked with the aid of disk brakes. If the conventional type of block-brakes is used, the wheel body tends to heat up and expand sufficiently for the shrink fit of the ring to become loosened.